mihsignstationfandomcom-20200214-history
Meloradio
Meloradio is Polish private radio station owned by Eurozet. The staton broadcasts easy listening music programmings. History Planeta FM was created on February 1, 2002 from the transformation of Bytom's Radio SBB Rodło - with the takeover of the station by Ad.point - and initially operated as a local radio station. However, Planeta FM soon became the next stations of Ad.point: Radio Flash in Opole and Krakow (Krakow broadcasted until 2007, when it was joined to the Antyradio project) and Radio Delta from Bielsko-Biała. In 2006, however, broadcasting began with a new network station in Kielce, unlike other broadcasting programs with a more universal character - addressed not only to young people. On August 10, 2007, Ad.point was taken over by Eurozet, which decided to expand Planeta FM's coverage through its connection with another station from its portfolio - the supra-regional Radiostacja. Increased by transmitters in several cities of Poland, the network began operations on March 1, 2008. On the same day broadcasting under the Planeta FM brand was also started by Radio Flash stations from Konin and Słupca, since November 2007, broadcasting an analogue program like Radio Planeta Kielce On December 6, 2008, Planeta FM was reorganized. On the former Radiostacja license, a new radio project Chilli Zet was launched, which thus transferred a significant part of the supra-regional frequency of Planeta FM. The program in its format remained present in Warsaw, Krakow and Łódź (Jazz Radio and Radio Pogoda licenses were used for this purpose). At the same time, Eurozet broadcasting stations broadcasting to other RadioMedia RMI FM brands from Poznań and four Radio WaMa stations have been included in Planeta FM, retaining the existing formats of these. In addition, without changes under the Planeta brand, they broadcast a broadcast program in Katowice, Opole, Bielsko-Biała, Kielce, Konin and Słupca. January 3, 2011 changed the liner of the station: with 100% imprezowych hitów on W rytmie... (the rest depends on the city in which broadcasts Planeta FM). This change was to emphasize the station's locality. In addition, the musical setting of the station has changed. At the end of February 2012, some changes occurred in the central schedule of Planeta FM. The list of hits Total Chart broadcast successively from Monday to Friday between 17:00 and 19:00 (in the years 2009 - 2012), was transferred to the Sunday afternoon. On the other hand, an opinion-making program entitled Młodzi Głośni, broadcasting problems of young people, appeared in the evenings from Monday to Thursday. On June 30, 2013 at midnight on Planeta FM frequencies Radio Zet Gold appeared, targeting its program mainly to a mature listener. The planet continues to broadcast its program on the internet. The network belonged to Eurozet. The headquarters of Radio Zet Gold was located in Warsaw at ul. Żurawia 8. The editor-in-chief of Radio Zet Gold from December 2016 was Kamil Dąbrowa. Radio Zet Gold began broadcasting on June 30, 2013, appearing on the frequencies of Planeta FM, Radio Traffic FM and Radio Plus Toruń. Radio Zet Gold ended broadcasting on September 4, 2017 and was replaced by Meloradio. The radio station on September 4, 2017 replaced Radio Zet Gold. It broadcasts the program in the Easy listening music format from the last 5 decades. The editor-in-chief of Meloradio is Kamil Dąbrowa Logos Planeta FM (2002-2013).png|First logo (2002-2013) Radio Zet Gold (2013-2017).png|Second logo (2013-2017) Meloradio (2017-.n.v.).png|Third logo (2017-present) External links * Official website Category:Radio stations in Poland Category:Eurozet Category:Launched in 2002 Category:Poland